Fight Anything Together
by Glorialogy
Summary: After a fight between Aaron and Robert. Aaron decides to go into town with Liv, but as he starts driving the only thing he can think about is Robert. As he loses control, he crashes the car. Will Aaron and Liv be alright? (Characters involving: Aaron, Robert, Liv, Cain, Chas, Moira, Adam, Vic, more could be added any time)
1. Chapter 1

"I've had enough of it Robert! With all your lies and the only thing you do is hurt people, nothing more!" Aaron said angrily.

"Aaron, you can't be serious. I'm telling you, it wasn't me sending that text." Robert replied.

"I'm done with you. Every time this happens again and again and again. We get together, something happens, we fight and the we're back together and it hurts! I don't want to keep living like this. I don't even know if I still love you anymore." Aaron almost yelled as he had tears in his eyes.

Robert sighed. "It wasn't me and I'm not going to keep telling you this. I'm tired of this too. If you really think I'm not changed at all, why did you bother to get back with me?" Robert said and walked away. He really wasn't in the mood to continue this argue with Aaron.

Aaron sighed. He really wanted to throw something. He loved Robert, but he just didn't know how much more he could take from him. Was it worth all of this? He had no idea. It just messed with his mind.

Liv had heard the whole fight, but she had no clue what it actually was about. She wondered why Robert and her brother were fighting again. She was sitting on top of the stairs. As she saw Robert storming outside she decided to go downstairs and check on her brother. At first Liv really didn't like Robert, but when she realised how much he cared about her too, she totally changed her mind about him. She hated it when they were fighting over actually nothing, most of the time. Liv walked inside the living room and saw Aaron sitting in the couch with tears in his eyes.

"What was that all about?" Liv asked her brother who really looked upset.

"Nothing." Aaron replied.

"Well this doesn't look like nothing. It's not because I'm 14 that I don't understand things." Liv said.

"It doesn't matter." Aaron replied.

"It does matter to you, so it does matter to me too." Liv insisted.

"No it doesn't. Let's go somewhere shall we?" Aaron smiled trying to hide his tears.

"Where do you wanna go?" Liv asked still wanting to know what was bothering Aaron.

"I don't know, maybe somewhere in town?" Aaron replied.

"Okay, that's fine by me." Liv smiled.

Aaron stood up, took his car keys and walked outside with his sister. They both walked to the car and got in.

"Are you still not going to tell me what happened?" Liv tried again.

"Just let it go Liv, it's nothing." Aaron answered annoyed.

"Nothing? It made you cry, so it must mean something to you. I've heard bad stories about Robert and they probably are all true. But one good thing I know about him is that he cares about you and that is enough." Liv said.

"It's not about that Liv. It's hard to understand. Just let it go, will ya." Aaron said and started the car.

"All right all right, I still think you should talk to him again though." Liv said.

"Well not today." Aaron said and started driving.

"Alright alright." Liv said annoyed. She just wanted to know what was bothering her brother. Eventually she'd find out anyway.

Aaron started thinking back about his conversation with Robert. After all they have been through how could he do something like that again, Aaron thought. As Aaron kept thinking about the conversation he was putting more pressure on the accelerator and the car was making more speed.

"Aaron, what are you doing?" Liv freaked out.

Aaron who was in his mind elsewhere didn't hear Liv.

"Aaron! Watch out!" She yelled as she was scared to death as Aaron was driving so fast.

As he heard Liv yell Aaron came back down to earth and gave a slight turn of the steering wheel because he startled.

"Aaron!" Liv yelled as the car drove down a hill. Aaron had totally lost control of the car. Before they knew it the car turned and crashed against a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron had fallen unconscious, but Liv was still conscious. "Aaron?" Liv asked, but didn't get any response. Tears were in her eyes. She tried to take the pocket knife out of pocket. As she did, she cut the seat belt. She fell to the ground and lucky she was strong enough to make sure she didn't fall on her head.

"Aaron? Aaron? Please don't be dead, I can't lose you." Liv cried as she tried to wake up Aaron, but he didn't move.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Liv cried out. She needed to act quick before the car starts to explode. She had no idea if someone would hear her, but she tried yelling anyway.

She tried to cut loose her brother.

* * *

"We're glad to have you back, Chas." Moira said. Cain was driving Chas back home from hospital.

"Yeah me too. I just can't wait to see Aaron." Chas smiled.

"He won't admit it, but he'll be glad to have you around again. Him and Robert are not doing so well." Moira said.

Cain looked at Moira. Moira thought she had might said too much.

"What do you mean?" Chas asked.

"Well it's nothing, they'll fix it." Moira looked at Chas and smiled.

"What the hell is that?" Cain asked as he saw smoke coming from down the hill.

"I have no idea. Stop the car." Moira said.

Cain did as Moira said and stopped the car.

"Stay in the car, the both of you." Cain said as he got out to check out what was going. After all they were in the countryside where people often burnt down some stuff. As Cain looked down he saw smoke coming out of a car. Chas and Moira didn't listen and also got out of the car to check out what was going on.

"That's Aaron's car!" Chas started to panic.

"Help me!" Liv still cried. "Please, someone help me." Liv started to sound desperate as she couldn't get her brother out of the car.

They heard someone yelling for help.

"It's Liv!" Chas wanted to go down the hill to see if her son was alright, but got held back by Cain. "Moira take her." Cain pushed Chas towards Moira and he slid down the hill to the car.

He immediately looked through the window. "Liv?" Cain said.

"It's Aaron, I can't get him out." She cried.

"Stay calm okay, I'll get him out. Try to climb up the hill." Cain said.

"No, I'm not leaving him." She said.

"Get out of here now!" Cain ordered as he tried to get Aaron out of the car. "You're not useful when you're dead!"

Cain knew he would probably do exactly the same thing if it were his brother or sister, but she was just no use as she was injured herself.

Liv did as Cain told her and tried to climb up the hill, but she felt just so weak. As she was in the middle, she fell unconscious.

"Liv!" Chas yelled. She got out of Moira's grip and climbed to the middle of the hill to help Liv up. Moira immediately followed her.

Suddenly the car exploded with a loud bang. Pieces were flying in the air. Chas covered Liv.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cain! Cain!" Moira started yelling hysterically as she saw the car blowing into pieces. Tears were rolling over her cheeks.

"Aaron! Cain!" Chas yelled. She seriously started to panic, she couldn't lose her son and brother. She just couldn't take that.

Suddenly they heard a voice. "We're alright!" Cain yelled from down the hill.

Chas and Moira both sighed still having tears in their eyes. Liv was still lying unconscious.

Cain dragged Aaron further from the burning vehicle. "You're going to be alright." Cain said not realising that Aaron started to gain consciousness.

"What…are you doing?" Aaron mumbled. He had no power to say more.

Cain took off his jacket and put it under Aaron's head. "Help is on the way, ok. Just stay with us." Cain said.

Chas and Moira saw that Cain had it under control and helped Liv up the hill.

* * *

Robert tried to call Aaron, but he was not picking up after several times trying. Robert decided to leave a voicemail.

"Aaron, are we really going to end it like this? I seriously don't want to, I love you, but not when you're like this. I know I've done really bad things in the past and I'm sorry about that and I know deep down that you know that too. I just think it's been enough, I just don't think I can take more of all the accusations. Please call me back, if not, I'll be gone by tonight and I won't bother you ever again." Robert had tears in his eyes. He normally was a strong guy who couldn't care less, but Aaron…Aaron made him feel loved, human and Aaron's uncle Cain would even say soft.

Robert sighed and turned around as someone opened the door.

"You're still here, good. You really should taste this…because if this is good, then we might have a chance of selling this here." Victoria said as she walked in the living room.

Robert looked away trying to hide his hurt feelings, but it was too late.

"What's going on?" She asked her brother.

"Nothing." Robert turned to his sister and a fake smile appeared.

"Robert, I know you. Something is going on. I saw Aaron earlier and he didn't look too happy either." Vic replied.

"Aaron and I are falling out. It's just not working, Vic."

"I thought you two were getting on so well. You both really should try harder, you guys were made for each other…eventually." She told her brother.

"Thanks Vic, but nothing you're saying is going to change this." Robert smiled.

"Well I could only try right." Vic gave her brother a comforted smile. "Here try this." Vic gave the plate to Robert. Robert took the plate and put it on the table.

"Oh you're hurting my feelings here." Vic said.

"Vic, I might go away for some time. Until I've sorted this all out." Robert said.

"What do you mean go away? You mean living in another house?" Vic asked already assuming that this was not what Robert meant.

"No, I'm going out of town."

"Are you sure about that. You really should talk to Aaron first."

"I will, I promise, but if that doesn't work out, I will go away whether you approve it or not."

"Okay, if that's what will make you happy, then fine." Vic said stubborn.


	4. Chapter 4

Not much later after the explosion 2 ambulances arrived. The paramedics immediately went to Liv and Aaron, who was still down the hill.

"Sir? What's his name?" The paramedic asked Cain.

"Aaron." Cain replied.

"Okay, Aaron. I'm Jane and this is Mason, we are here to help you. If it hurts anywhere please tell us." Jane said.

"Aaron." Nodded. He didn't really get it why he needed to say if it hurts anywhere, because his whole body ached after the accident.

Jane put an oxygen mask on Aaron, so it would be easier for him to breathe.

"Is he going to be alright?" Cain asked.

"Sir, I'm not going to lie to you. We can never be certain of such a things." Mason replied. "But on the looks of it, he might be alright."

Cain looked at the paramedics as they were doing their job.

"Robert?" Aaron asked.

"Robert is not here, Aaron." Cain replied.

Aaron just felt so horrible, he just wanted Robert to be here to comfort him.

Cain sighed. "I'll make sure to call him when you're off to hospital." Cain said. After all this time Cain really didn't like Robert and he probably never will, but he made Aaron happy so he had to live with that fact.

"Cain, how is he?" Chas yelled from up the hill.

"He's ok!" Cain yelled back.

Chas was worried to death, but Moira didn't let her go down the hill. In the meanwhile Chas was holding Liv's hand as the paramedics were working on here.

"You're going to be alright kid." Chas said to Aaron's sister.

"We're off to hospital now." One of the paramedics who took care of Liv said. "Are you coming with her, mam?"

Chas didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay with her son too.

Moira saw that Chas was clueless. "It's okay Chas, Cain and I will take care of Aaron, he's save with us." Moira comforted Chas.

"Okay, if something is up, call me okay and I mean it." Chas said.

"I will, I promise. I would not lie to you about this." Moira gave a comforting smile.

"Okay, thank you." Chas said and gave Moira a hug. "Thank you so much." Tears were rolling over her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay, they are both strong." Moira said.

"I know." Chas replied and went with Liv to hospital.

Moira decided to call her son while she could do nothing.

"Adam, please don't do anything stupid." Moira started her phone call knowing that it wasn't really smart.

"Mum, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"It's Aaron and Liv." Moira said.

"What about them?" Adam wondered.

"They…they've had an accident. They're both off to hospital now." Moira said.

"How are they?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look too good." Moira replied.

"Okay, I'm on my way to hospital." Adam said.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked as she saw her husband frustrated by his call.

"It was my mum…Aaron and Liv had an accident." Adam said to his wife.

"What? How are they?" Vic asked.

"I don't know, but according to my mum it doesn't look good." Adam said. He really was worried about his mate.

"Okay, let's go to hospital." Vic said. She quickly ran from the bar to the kitchen. "Marlon, I've got to go. Aaron and Liv had an accident, we've got to go to hospital. Tell Charity, please." Vic said.

"Wait..is he okay?" Marlon asked shocked.

"We don't know, let's hope so." Vic replied.

"Let me know, okay?"

"I will."


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Robert, why aren't you answering your phone?" Vic became impatient as Robert didn't pick up his phone.

She had different times while she and Adam were driving to hospital.

"Maybe he's busy doing something?" Adam replied.

"I don't think so." Vic said.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Adam asked his wife.

"It's Robert and Aaron. They had a fight this morning and well Robert is planning on leaving…but he promised me he'd go talk to Aaron first before leaving." Vic explained.

"Well I guess that will have to wait now…would he not have listened to your advice?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. Robert knowing, he always does what Robert thinks he has to do and not thinking about others." Vic said frustrated.

"It will be alright, Vic." Adam comforted his wife.

As they arrived at the hospital, Adam parked the car.

Robert was sitting in his car. He had turned off his phone, because he didn't want any more calls from his sister. He knew she meant well, but he just had to make his own choices without being influenced by someone else.

He had rested his head on the steering wheel thinking about Aaron. He had just no idea of who could have sent this message. "Could it have been Noah?" Robert thought. "No it couldn't be that little cockroach, he wouldn't do this after my threat, or would he?"

Robert sighed, he just was done fighting with Aaron. He really loved him, but he just had enough of all the accusations whenever something happens. At first he thought he really deserved them, but now? It has just been enough. He couldn't take any more of this crap.

"Aaron?" Liv asked. She wanted to see her brother.

"We need to take care of you first." A nurse tried to comfort Liv.

"But I want my brother. I want to know if he's okay." Liv said.

"I'll try and see if someone has more information about him after we've treated you, ok?" The doctor said.

Liv nodded. "Fine, but don't try to fool me, because I'll know." Liv tried to make some sort of thread towards the doctor.

"I won't, I promise." The young doctor said.

"When can you take of this collar?" Liv asked.

"After we get the results from your scan back. We need to know for sure if there isn't any damage to your spine." The doctor replied.

"Can I at least see Chas?" Liv asked.

"Is that the woman you came in with?"

"Yes, I want to see her." Liv said.

"Okay , fine, but not for long. You need your rest." The doctor smiled and walked away.

He walked to the waiting room where 3 people were sitting. "Mrs. Flaherty?" The doctor said.

"Chas immediately stood up. I'm Chas Dingle, how is Liv doing?" She asked.

"We have to get back all of our test results first, before we can confirm everything is fine." The doctor replied. "Liv wants to see you. Try to make it a short visit. She needs her rest."

"Okay, thanks." Chas gave a quick smile to the doctor and turned around to look at Adam and Vic. "I'm going to see how Liv is doing. I'll be back soon." Chas smiled.

"Okay, we'll let you know if Aaron comes in." Vic replied.

"Thanks." Chas smiled while tears were in her eyes.


End file.
